Flat Lining
by MyJonasSensesAreTingling3
Summary: You idiot, you didn't even see the other car speeding through the intersection. A Loe Oneshot. Read and Review folks.


So today I met Stephenie Meyer, got all my books signed, listened to her answer questions

**So today I met Stephenie Meyer, got all my books signed, listened to her answer questions.**

**Some of the best advice for writers was to not think about your audience, write for yourself.**

**So here is my attempt at that, I am sick so it's gonna be a downer. But I hope you enjoy. It's probably gonna be a short one. Who knows where my imagination goes with this. It's in Lilly's P.O.V and the guy is Joe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JB or anything else. Sorry ****:( **

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

The walls seem whiter than the last time I saw them, the carefully plastered rectangles seem easier to count.

It is as if I am standing still and everyone around me is in fast forward.

I don't mind, counting the rectangles occupies me well enough.

The familiar curly and raven hair figures start to come into focus around me.

The only woman is staring off into the distance as she holds her husbands hand.

All three boys looked a sickly green, suddenly becoming very fidgety.

The oldest male is the only one composed enough; he looks at me and says, "You can go in Lills."

I stand up, bracing myself for the image inside those bland gray hospital doors.

I step over the entryway; I pause for a second and hope that if I close my eyes I will be somewhere else; defiantly not my best friend's hospital room.

His face is blocked by multiple tubes and wires.

Hidden enough so he could be easily mistaken for someone else, right?

Wait a second Lills, who are you trying to kid. You were standing outside when it happened.

I walk over to the vacant chair stationed by his bedside. It almost feels as if I sat in his chair and held his hand it would be all the more real.

I have to do it sometime, might as well be before time runs out.

I take the position I previously described and sigh.

"Oh Joseph."

I am fighting off the cold, salty tears that are threatening to fall over the edge.

I close my eyes and begin to speak. They say that the patient may be able to hear what you say. I say it is bull, but it is worth a try.

"You said you were tired, I shouldn't have let you drive home. Even though you insisted that it was fine since you only lived down the street."

Damn it those tears. Stop, I am not letting you fall.

"I insisted to watch you drive down. But you were looking at me, for no apparent reason, through the rearview mirror. You idiot, you didn't even see the car speeding through the intersection. Do you know what it is like to watch your best friend get hit by another car? Let me tell you it isn't fun. And now thanks to you dumb, best friend, I am defiantly not getting an A on that English project."

I chuckle a bit. There is no use in being so sorrowful about this. He would have hated that.

"But the truth is I am in love with you Joe. Head over heals, out of my mind in love with you. God, I sound like one of those totally fake actresses on one of those soap operas that we always make fun of. But it is the truth."

"I have watched you go through countless relationships, been your shoulder to cry on, and so many other things that you should have had to pay me for my services. But I didn't mind. I am in love with you. And I just wanted you to know that."

I lifted his hand up to my lips and pressed a small kiss on it. I keep my eyes closed to savor the moment.

I put his hand down towards the side of the bed where it was before. My head is still down and my eyes are still sealed.

I feel a small but noticeable squeeze on my hand. I look up and can swear I see a smile on his pale face.

Suddenly a dreadful noise fills the room and doctors start to rush in.

He flat lined.

I stand back and look as the doctors try, but fail to revive him.

Even though he is now gone, a small smile forms across my face as a single tear makes its way down my cheek.

At least I know he heard me.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

**I know, I know. **

**You hate me! But it was just so good to pass up. I have done a sad Levin and Nilly. Time for my sad Loe.**

**For some reason these just come more naturally for me.**

**Now to ask a favor, I know a ton of you guys read I Can Feel Him Guiding Me. **

**Well the Jonas Fanfiction awards are coming up soon and it would be super cool if you nominated that story for favorite OneShot. I have a lot of faith in it and I am so thankful for you guys response. But only nominate me if you feel you deserve it. **

**Here is the site. **www (dot) jonasbrothersfanfictionawards (dot) tk

**It would mean a lot to me. **

**I'm sick as you might know so lots of reviews please! :D**

**MyJonasSensesAreTingling3 a.k.a. Cayce.**


End file.
